Senior Year
by heidipoo
Summary: There's always some kind of drama in the halls of McMahon High School. For these six friends, this is the year that's supposed to be the best year ever. But with personal challenges of their own, can they get through it together, or will they fall apart? Follow AJ Lee, CM Punk, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, The Miz, and Eve as they try to survive their last year of high school. AU.
1. Meet The Students

**Author's Note: Hey y'all, I'm back with another fanfic! I've always wanted to do a high school AU fanfic, and now that my friend Melly and I are collabing together, we can put our brain power together and finally conjure up a nice, lengthy fanfic for you all. The three main couples in this fanfic are Punklee (CM Punk and AJ Lee), Kaitmus (Kaitlyn and Sheamus), and Meve (Miz and Eve). Don't worry, there will be plenty of other characters that Mel and I incorporate, those are just the main couples. So yeah, I feel like this will turn out to be a nice drama filled fanfic. Bear with me for the first chapter, it's kind of just like an intro for the main characters and stuff. So please, please, please, leave lots of reviews, and I love you all. Oh, and Mel loves you too! Thanks for reading! Stay fabulous!**

* * *

The sun was shining high in the sky, and the birds were singing their lovely songs on this warm and fine September day. It wasn't too hot, and it was the perfect back to school like weather. Today was the very first day of school at McMahon High School, and albeit some people hated school, there were some people who just couldn't wait to go back every year. Especially the seniors. But anyway, everyone was getting ready for the first day of school, and you could tell that there was so much fresh excitement in the air.

AJ Lee shut off her alarm clock and rose out of bed quickly. This was her senior year, and frankly, the nerdy girl couldn't wait to get out of that high school. She was sure that she'd make the most out of this year, and that this would be the best year yet. She made her way to the bathroom to freshen up, and then finally went back to her room to start getting ready for school. AJ had her outfit picked out for weeks. A pair of skinny jeans, with some knee-high converse, and of course a matching top with skulls printed on it. She didn't really care what she wore, as long as it was comfortable, and as long as it was her style. She then pulled up her hair in a high pony, and did her make up naturally. AJ didn't really like wearing a lot of make up, and neither did her boyfriend CM Punk; well that was his nick name. Speaking of Punk, he was calling AJ's phone right now. "Hey Punk." She said with a smile.

"I figured you'd be up this early." He chuckled at his girlfriend. Punk and AJ had been together since the middle of sophomore year, and they couldn't be happier. Punk didn't like to get into his feelings like that, but AJ thought of him as the one. Punk was supposed to be the tough one, and he was a senior as well. He was covered in tattoos and even had his lip pierced. Who would have thought that he and AJ would even end up together? But they did like the same things, like comics, and video games, and ice cream... They had a lot in common. Punk lived by himself, and had a job and everything, AJ really looked up to him, and her parents even loved him! Tattoos and all!

"Early?" AJ scoffed. "It's almost time to go!" She exclaimed. "You know, you really should start waking up earlier." She chided but only as a joke.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He smiled through the phone. "I was just calling to see if you wanted a ride to school." He offered. AJ looked out the window and saw that it was a very nice day.

"It's a nice day, I think I'll walk... See you at school?" She asked hopefully as she grabbed all her stuff and headed downstairs into the kitchen where her mom was cooking breakfast.

"See you at school." Punk said and hung up.

"I made breakfast!" AJ's mom said.

"Mom, I really gotta go, I'll be late, okay, I love you! Bye!" She said and shouldered her tote bag with all the marvel superheroes on it and ran out the door. She had to start walking now if she didn't want to be late for the first day of school. Hell, AJ even wanted to get there early so she could see her friends sooner. That reminded her, she had to call Kaitlyn, her best friend.

"Kaitlyn?" AJ asked as her best friend picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Are you still sleeping?" AJ asked as she continued on her walk to school.

"No." Kaitlyn lied, you could tell that she had still been sleeping by the sound of her voice.

"You do know that it's the first day of school, right?" She asked with a slight grin.

"Shit!" The two toned girl said and hung up the phone. AJ laughed, her best friend could sure be irresponsible sometimes.

Kaitlyn was a senior too. The muscular, sporty girl hurried and climbed out of bed and scurried around for her clothes. That was all she needed, was to be late on the first day of school. She pulled on a pair of jean shorts with her high top converse, and some random band tee-shirt to match. She looked at the clock hurriedly, cursing at the fact that she didn't have enough time to do her hair, so a messy bun would have to suffice for today. After that, the two toned girl hurried and applied her cat eye make up, and was out the door in a hurry, making sure her dad was still asleep. Once she was outside she grabbed her cell phone to call Sheamus. Sheamus was her boyfriend, and he was a senior too. "Hello?" He answered in that Irish accent of his. Freshman year, Sheamus was a foreign exchange student, and that's when he and Kaitlyn got together. They had been together longer than any of their other friends, and Kaitlyn knew they were meant to be.

"Can you pick me up?" She asked as she stood on the curb of her house.

"Kaitie, I'm already almost to school... Can't ya have your dad take you?" He asked as he stopped the car.

She hesitated, "I didn't want to wake him up, I'm sorry, please?" She asked again as she shifted her weight to her other leg.

"Okay, see you in a bit." He said and hung up, as he turned his car around to go get her. His mom and dad wouldn't be happy with the amount of gas he'd been using lately.

Eve Torres looked at herself in the mirror as she went over her hair with a brush one last time. She had taken the time to straighten it, and she believed that she looked rather nice. She smiled, she was younger than her group of friends, but she was accepted by them. Though her best friend was Mike, The Miz, Mizanin, and the two of them had been best friends since she was six, and he was seven. The two of them had lived next door all their lives, and Eve would always go to Mike whenever she needed someone to lean on for whatever the reason may be. She was absolutely head over heels in love with him. He was perfect in her eyes, and one look into those blue eyes of his would simply take her breath away. She had been in love with him for as long as the bubbly brunette could remember.

There was only one problem, he was already taken. He was taken by the beautiful French beauty Maryse Ouellet, and Mike was happy with her. Mike was the football quarterback for their high school football team, and of course Maryse was the cheerleading captain, so maybe they just fit together. Maybe they were meant for each other like the stereotype always said so. Eve couldn't understand why he was so happy with her, though. In Eve's eyes, she believed that Maryse never treated Mike the way he should be treated. But maybe that was because he was her best friend and she found herself protect of him from time to time. Eve was also Mike's math tutor, and the two would meet every Tuesday and Thursday after school so she could help him out, and he could keep his place on the team. She knew just how much playing football meant to her best friend.

She sighed as she looked at her reflection again, she would never be as beautiful as Maryse would be, and there for she would never stand a chance of being with Mike. More than anything she wanted to get the chance to kiss him, she was always so jealous whenever she was Mike kissing Maryse, and she would even feel a piece of her heart break. She was so hopelessly in love with him that it hurt sometimes.

She met Mike outside in the driveway to her home so the two could walk to school together just like they did every morning for the last five years. "Good morning Mikey." She smiled warmly at him as her heart melted as just how cute he looked on the first day of school. Mikey was a nickname that she had started using for him when the two were in kindergarten together. It was her special nickname for him. Everyone would call him Mike. It made her happy.

"Morning Eve." He greeted back, "You look awfully nice today." He complimented.

"Thanks." She replied, "So do you." After that comfortable conversation, they finally made it to school and met up with their other friends at their usually place in the school parking lot. Everyone was already there, leaned up against Punk's and Sheamus' car. They usually carpooled to school, but walking was always nice.

"Look who finally made it!" Punk yelled over to Mike and Eve as they approached them.

"Oh, I missed you guys so much!" Eve said as she ran to hug AJ and Kaitlyn. They hugged her back because they missed their younger friend too.

"It's senior year, Eve." Kaitlyn told her. "You're gonna miss us a lot more when we're gone."

"Yeah! But that's a whole year from now!" Eve exclaimed, "We have plenty of time to spend together." Just then the bell rang, signaling the students to head inside the building. The group of friends then made their way inside the building, and surprisingly, this school was pretty lenient because the students were allowed to pick where their lockers were, so of course, the group of friends all picked their lockers right beside one another.

"Who has chemistry first period?" AJ asked once she had her stuff put away, but she was met with silence. "Oh, come on! No one?" She questioned.

Kaitlyn laughed, "We can't all be nerds like you." She said and everybody laughed

"Looks like Eve and I are in the same math class first period." Mike chimed in. "That's good."

"Who the hell put me in a dumb writing class? That's what I've got..." Kaitlyn mumbled.

"At least you don't have art..." Sheamus complained.

"Well, I've got English, and I will see you all at lunch." Punk said and was about to walk away.

"Punk, wait!" AJ called and ran after him. "You forgot to kiss me." She smiled before pecking him on the lips and skipping off to her first period chemistry class. The rest of the group then separated, and went off to their first period classes. Oh, lunch couldn't get here soon enough.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Lunch Time!

After a long and boring morning session of classes, it was finally time for some lunch. It was nothing but the same old thing in every single class. The whole first day spiel. Surprisingly, the gang all had lunch together. Lucky for them, they had an hour to spend for lunch. They all met at their usual spot, and sat at their usual table. Punk and AJ beside each other, Sheamus and Kaitlyn beside each other, and last but not least, Eve and Mike beside each other. Mike's girlfriend, Maryse, usually didn't sit with them. "So how was everyone's morning classes?" AJ asked as everyone sat down and began to eat their lunch, she then looked over at Sheamus and Kaitlyn who were sharing a kiss. "God, are we going to start this again with you two this year?" She asked, referring to the public displays of affection, Sheamus and Kaitlyn were the worst about it.

"Shut up." Kaitlyn replied as she looked over to her best friend. "Nobody said anything when you and Punk kissed this morning." She retorted.

"How were your morning classes?" AJ asked again, changing the subject easily.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "They were alright. Boring." She said as she ate a fry. "I'm just ready to go home." She added.

"Math is gonna suck this year..." Mike said as he looked over at Eve, "Good thing I have you." He smiled at her, god they really were best friends.

"It just sucks that none of us have any other classes together." AJ said again, "I mean, jeez, what are the odds?" She asked as she continued to eat her food.

"At least we all have lunch together." Punk chimed in.

"Eve and I have our drama class together next." He said grinning at Eve, which made her melt inside. He had such a beautiful smile, and she could never forget those breath-taking blue eyes. He was so perfect. Eve was going to open her mouth to respond, however, she was cut off by a voice she had quickly grown to hate more and more with each day that passed.

"Mike!" Maryse shrieked. "What are you doing sitting here with these losers?" She questioned as she shot Eve an icy glare, letting her know that she was well aware of her feelings for her boyfriend. Eve quickly looked away as she tried to turn her attention on eating her meal instead.

"They're not losers, Maryse." Mike said sighing heavily, frankly, he was getting real tired of Maryse's crap, and over the summer, things had gotten a lot worse between the two. "They're my friends, and I love them all." He added. The group only ignored Maryse. She was so snobby, and she did not fit with Mike well at all, sometimes, they wondered why the hell he was even with her. It was totally obvious that Eve was head over heels for him, hell, she'd probably even take a bullet for him if the time called for it.

Maryse shook her head. "They're going to ruin your popular status, Mike." She said, flipping her long locks of blonde hair over her shoulder.

Mike wanted to jump up from where he was sitting, but he decided against it. "Those things don't matter to me, Maryse." He then turned to his friends, being sure to give his girlfriend the cold shoulder. "Are you guys coming to my game tonight?" He asked. It was the first football game of the year and he wanted all his friends to be there.

"Of course we are!" Eve happily replied. "I'm not going to miss my best friend's football game." She smiled giddily. She always enjoyed going to his games. She would paint his number on her face, and even wear one of his tee shirts that had his jersey number on the back of it.

"Yeah man." Punk chimed in. "AJ and I are coming no doubt."

"You best believe that we're going to be there to support you, fella!" Sheamus added. Sheamus loved going to the football games, and he loved sports. He would definitely be there in the stands rooting for one of his best friends. In fact, the school's football team happened to be quite good.

Kaitlyn hesitated, "I don't think I'll be able to make it... My dad will want me to stay home." She said, her voice growing a little sad. She hadn't really been able to go anywhere lately because of her dad. He was always so strict, and wanted her to stay home most of the time. Hell, he even limited her time with Sheamus, and her dad loved Sheamus.

"Oh, come on Kaitlyn! You know it's tradition for all of us to go to the first football game together." AJ whined. "It won't be the same without you." She added.

"I just can't, AJ... I'm sorry you guys." She replied. "I have to go to the bathroom." She then said and got up to leave. The group of friends then watched her as she walked away.

"You know I'll be at the game tonight." Maryse winked at Mike. "I'll see you there? Okay baby?" She asked as she bent down to peck him on the lips. Eve looked away, not wanting to see the disgusting exchange between the two. She then walked away, and went back to her own table. She sat with the other cheerleaders, which included her best friend Lita, and Lita used to be Punk's girlfriend before he and AJ got together.

"Don't you think you should go after Kaitlyn?" Punk asked as her looked over at Sheamus.

The Irishman shrugged, "I think she'll be okay, she's been acting kind of weird lately though..." He answered.

"Weird?" AJ questioned, "What do you mean by that?" She asked again.

Sheamus merely sighed, "Distant? I guess, if that's the right word for it."

"Something is wrong with her and you need to find out what it is." Punk told him seriously. "As her boyfriend, you need to do all you can protect her." He added. He protected AJ all the time, from everything he could.

Sheamus was quiet, but he knew that Punk was more than right. "I know..." He sighed heavily. "I care about Kaitie so much." He said, which was true. They had been together since the beginning of high school, and he did not want to lose her now.

"I know." Mike said. "We know how much you love her, and she loves you too. But I know that something is not right with her, so you need to figure out what that is." He added with a nod of his head.

Sheamus shook his head. "I don't feel like dealing with that today. I just want to go to the game and have some fun tonight."

"Don't you think that's kind of selfish?" AJ asked, hoping that she didn't come off as rude, but Kaitlyn truly was her best friend, and she was starting to get really worried about her. "I'm going to see what she's doing..." She sighed as she got up, and want to the bathroom. "Kaitlyn?" She called out. "What's wrong? What's going on with you? I'm scared..." She whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

"AJ?" Kaitlyn asked as she came out of one of the bathroom stalls. "What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I came to check on you, are you alright?" AJ replied as she looked Kaitlyn over. She looked fine, and she didn't look like she was crying or anything, so AJ assumed she was okay.

"I'm fine." Kaitlyn answered. "I just had to go to the bathroom." She added, trying to avoid AJ's question as well as she could. "We should get back, lunch is almost over." She said as she walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the lunch table. AJ followed behind, but she was confused. Kaitlyn had been acting way out of character as of late, and AJ wanted to get to the bottom of it.

The bell was about to ring, so the group said there goodbyes, "So I'll see you guys at the game tonight, hopefully?" Mike said as he looked over at Kaitlyn. "You should ask your dad if you can come, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It's just a football game." He suggested.

"If you're going, I'll give you a ride." Sheamus offered. "We can go together."

"I'll ask..." Kaitlyn said as she smiled at her friends. "I'll see y'all later." She said, and the bell rang, then the group parted and went to their afternoon classes. They were all looking forward to the big game tonight, well, all except for Kaitlyn. She was afraid of asking permission from her dad... Maybe she would just sneak out. Oh well, only time would tell for these six friends.


	3. The Game

Tonight was the night of the football game, and it was easy to say that Eve was the most excited out of all the ones in her circle of friends. Other than Mike, of course, but him being the captain and star football player of their team gave him good reasoning to be excited. Eve was excited because this was one of her favorite ways to go out there and support Mike, standing in the stands with her friends as she cheered loudly for her best friend. Mike made a pretty good quarterback if she did say so herself.

She and AJ were in the middle of getting ready at AJ's house as AJ watched Eve apply her face paint. Eve always made sure to wear Mike's number on one of her cheeks, and his initials on the other. This confused AJ, because she couldn't understand why Maryse was dating Mike, and Eve wasn't. The way AJ looked at it, Maryse didn't seem to care about Mike the way Eve always had. "How long have you been in love with him?" AJ blurted out without thinking.

Eve had finished pulling her straightened hair into a tight ponytail, and put on a headband. Then AJ's question had finally finished processing in her mind. "I'm sorry, what?" Eve asked, feeling caught off guard, she had never had anyone actually question her love for Mike before. The Denver native thought that she had hid it quite well, actually. After all, Mike never seemed to catch on after all these years.

AJ smiled slightly, she could see that not only had she caught Eve off guard, but she had embarrassed her as well. "I said, how long have you been in love with him?" She asked, repeating her question for a second time.

Eve sighed as she plopped down on AJ's bed, "Is it that obvious?" She asked as a smile graced her lips.

AJ sat down beside her, "Kind of..." She trailed off as she looked over to her younger friend.

"I don't know when it really started..." Eve began, "It's just we've lived next to each other our whole lives and we've been best friends, you think Mike would have taken a hint by now." The tanned girl laughed a bit. "He seems oblivious." She added, hating that after all these years Mike still had no idea of her feelings for him, and hating the fact that he was still with the blonde demon, Maryse.

"You know..." AJ started, "Mike's not the sharpest crayon in the box if you know what I'm saying..." She laughed, "You're just gonna have to make your move. I'm sure he likes you too. We all know he can't stand being around miss popular cheerleader." The petite girl finished, referring to Mike's girlfriend Maryse.

Eve laughed, "Thanks for the advice AJ." She thanked her older friend. Just then they heard a car horn beep out side and AJ assumed it was Punk, coming to pick up she and Eve for the football game. AJ hadn't spoken to Kaitlyn since lunch, so she didn't know if she'd be seeing her friend at the game tonight.

"That's probably Punk..." AJ said as she grabbed her bag, "We'd better get going." She added as she and Eve made their way downstairs and into Punk's car and headed off to the arena for the football game. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn was sitting at home in her room, contemplating whether she should try and sneak out to go to the game. Her dad was probably downstairs in the living room, drinking like always, and probably about to pass out. She knew that if she snuck out, she'd have a great time with Sheamus and her friends, but if she snuck out and got caught, there would be deadly consequences.

She knew that her dad more than likely wouldn't even notice that she was gone. In fact, Kaitlyn knew that her father wouldn't wake up until she was at school tomorrow morning. That was always how it went, though. This was the cycle of things. A cycle that she had grown used to by now, but damn sick of going through it day after day. She decided to go. She knew that she was well deserving of having fun. Just like the rest of her friends, and she wanted to go and have a good time. She really did miss them, and being relaxed. She was so tense all the time, and so used to walking on eggshells around her father that she had easily forgotten what it was like to be a teenager. _I'll go._

Sheamus smiled widely at the text message that he had just received. He was so glad that his girlfriend had changed her mind, and that she was willing to leave her house for a night of fun. _I'll be there soon, Kaitie. _Sheamus had pulled into her driveway shortly after had sent the text, just like he promised he would. Kaitlyn quietly made her way downstairs, and just as she had guessed, her father was passed out on the couch, his empty of whiskey had fallen out of his hand, and glass had went everywhere. She shook her head sadly, she loved her father, she truly did, but she hated his drinking problem, and because of that, she was slowly starting to hate him, too.

She quickly cleaned up the broken glass, threw it away, and covered her father with a blanket, and lovingly kissed his forehead. "Even after all your drinking outrages, I still love you." She then locked the house, and walked out Sheamus car. "Hey baby." She smiled warmly.

"Hey, Kaitie." He smiled warmly as he kissed her. "I'm so happy you decided to come along with me tonight. It would have been no fun going without my girlfriend."

Kaitlyn smiled. "I'm glad that I came along with you too." She said. They began their ride to the football game with plenty of time to spare. Once they finally arrived, they spotted CM Punk's car and parked right beside it. Their friends were still waiting in the parking lot for them. It was tradition for all of them to enter the football game as a group because supposedly, it gave Mike good luck.

"Kaitlyn!" AJ exclaimed, "I'm so glad you came!" She said as she pulled the bigger girl in for a bone crushing hug. A flicker of sadness flashed in the two toned girl's eyes as she hugged her friend back, only because she was thinking about her drunken dad back at home. None of her friends knew about it, neither did Sheamus, and she didn't plan on telling them about it anytime soon.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kaitlyn tried to play it off. "I'm glad I came too." She said to AJ as they pulled away from each other. She then grabbed Sheamus' hand and squeezed it tightly. "Okay, are we gonna stand out here all night or are we gonna watch some football?" She asked with a genuine smile.

"Okay, let's go." Eve said as she led the group to the stands they would be sitting at. "Kaitlyn do you want to come get some snacks with me? I can't carry everything by myself." Eve asked once everybody had a seat. It was still a little while before the game was going to start, so they had plenty of time. It was still daylight out, but it would probably only be that way for another hour or so.

"Uh, yeah sure." Kaitlyn answered.

"We should go find Mike too, and wish him luck..." The younger girl suggested as she and Kaitlyn walked off. Once they were gone, AJ slapped Sheamus on the back of the head and Punk laughed.

"What the hell was that for?" Sheamus asked as he looked over at the much smaller girl.

"Did you see what was wrong with Kaitlyn yet?" AJ asked as she glared at the ginger.

"Not yet." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "But I will." He said. "I just need time." He mumbled. AJ sighed, she didn't know what else to say, and she didn't really feel like getting into things with Sheamus right now either. She was more than sure that it would only stress Kaitlyn out more, and that's the last thing that her best friend needed right now. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn and Eve were getting the snacks while Eve looked around for Mike, her eyes had quickly found him, and she smiled widely as she waved to him.

"Mikey! Over here!" She happily called. Mike smiled back at Eve, jogging over to his best friend.

"Hey you." He said, his helmet in his hand as he smiled at her. The site of Mike in his football uniform was enough to make Eve melt. Eve smiled back, rocking on her heels nervously since she didn't have her hair to play with since she had pulled it up.

"Hey Mikey." She said. "I just wanted to wish you good luck." Mike smiled again. He thought that Eve looked really cute with the face paint, and he thought it was sweet of her to always have his number on one of his cheeks, and his initials on the other. It made his heart skip a beat.

"Thanks Eve." He said. Eve was going to open her mouth to speak, but Maryse had made her presence known.

"Hey baby." She said, making sure to kiss him for as long as she would be able to manage, knowing that it would easily get under Eve's skin.

Mike smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey babe." He said in between the kisses they shared.

"I know you'll play great as always." Maryse replied. "So maybe we can go out to dinner afterwards?" She offered. Eve felt tears begin to well up in her green eyes. She had been able to spend as much time with Mike as they used to spend together, simply because had been spending so much time with Maryse. It was almost as if he had forgotten that Eve was his best friend, or even worse, replaced her with Maryse. She wanted to speak up, but she knew that if she did, the tears that were stinging her eyes would spill from them, and roll down her cheeks. Kaitlyn stood behind the three with the snacks in her hand, she knew what was going on here, and she wasn't blind to Eve's current feelings about Mike. She wasn't going to just sit back and let her friend suffer, she had to make her presence known.

"Hey guys!" Kaitlyn yelled a little obnoxiously as she approached them, making sure to piss off Maryse. Eve looked over at the two toned girl, wondering what in the hell she was doing. But if one thing was for sure, she knew that Kaitlyn was the outspoken type... And she wasn't afraid to say anything.

"Kaitlyn." Maryse acknowledged. Mike just stood there kind of awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He wanted to turn down Maryse's invitation to dinner, because he'd much rather hang out with Eve instead. He didn't really say anything though, he just kind of stood there looking all uncomfortable.

"Mike can't go to dinner with you tonight." Kaitlyn started. "He's going to be busy hanging out with us losers." She referred to herself and the other people in their group of friends. "Isn't that right, Mike?" Kaitlyn drawled out as she looked over to the football player, expecting him to say something, but instead, he looked away. This infuriated Kaitlyn, so without thinking she screamed at him. "Why don't you grow a pair of balls Mike!" She yelled. "Stand up to your girlfriend for one time in your life!" She yelled again, but still Mike said nothing.

"Kait..." Eve said, trying to pull her friend away. "We should just go." She suggested as she looked over at Mike, who looked more embarrassed than anything.

"Yeah, let's go." She replied bitterly, "Have fun shaking your ass, Maryse." She said as they turned to walk away and reunite with their group. Eve turned around as they walked, mouthing a quick apology to Mike. Eve sighed heavily as the game got underway, and as she watched Mike come out onto the field, she knew that she needed to come clean about her feelings for Mike because the longer she held them in, the more her heart broke.


	4. High Tension

"What the hell was that all about?" CM Punk asked as Eve and Kaitlyn returned to their seats in the bleachers with the rest of their friends. Kaitlyn sat the snacks down and took her seat beside Sheamus. The football game was about to start as both teams took their places on the field, and the rest of the bleachers began to get filled in. "We heard Kaitlyn yelling from all the way up here." He continued as he picked up a small bag of chips and began to eat them.

"It was nothing." Eve tried to cover up. After all, this was her problem, she didn't want all of her friends to be mad at Mike because those were his friends too.

"Don't say it was nothing." Kaitlyn chimed in.

"Then what was it?" AJ asked as she looked over at Kaitlyn with those chocolate doe eyes.

"It was Mike and Maryse." The two toned girl replied. "Maryse was being bitchy as always, and Mike wouldn't stand up to her, so I yelled at him. I think it's pretty safe to say that he'll be hanging out with her tonight and not us losers..." She trailed off as she began to eat some popcorn.

"Kaitlyn!" AJ yelled at her friend.

"What?" Kaitlyn yelled back. "I'm sick and tired of Mike always being shitty to Eve! I thought we were all supposed to be best friends here." She tried to defend. Truthfully, she was just really stressed out with everything going on in her life, and she just happened to take it out on Mike. She didn't mean to, it just happened.

"Kaitie, you gotta relax." Sheamus tried to coax as he grabbed her hand and tried to calm her down and reassure her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's my fault too..." Eve chimed in. "I should have said something myself so Kaitlyn didn't have to jump in." She apologized with a frown.

"It's okay." AJ said, "Let's just watch some football." AJ glanced at Eve, and she could tell that her younger friend was still upset. She wanted to know what had gone down between the two, but she didn't want to push Eve or Kaitlyn any farther. She knew that Eve was struggling with her feelings for Mike, and she knew that Kaitlyn had to be struggling with something much greater than herself, which would explain why her best friend had been so off lately. After the game was over, Eve wanted to go up to Mike, and tell her how sorry she was for everything that had happened, but she knew that it would only cause more tension between her, Maryse, and Mike. Which the Denver native didn't want to happen, she just wanted her best friend back.

Eve sighed heavily as she dragged her feet through the mud that was in the parking lot, and AJ kept her eyes off on her younger friend. "Eve?" AJ asked, pulling her friend aside. "Are you all right?"

Eve rocked back and forth on her heels as she chewed on her lip. She didn't really feel like having this talk with AJ right now, every time she talked about Mike, she could feel her heart break into tinier and tinier pieces. "What is there to say, AJ?" Eve questioned, her tone was a little more harsh than what she had wanted it to be, but she couldn't help it. She was really hurting, and talking about Mike was becoming more and more difficult for her. "Mike clearly doesn't feel the same away about me, so it doesn't matter. I'm losing him to Maryse, and it's really hurting me, AJ. I'm not sure how much longer I can hide it to be honest. It hurts." She sighed as she could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I'm in love with him, AJ..." She whispered.

"I'm going to help you, Eve..." AJ replied. "I'm not sure how yet, but I'm going to come up with a plan." She told the younger girl reassuringly. "I'm sure Mike does have feelings for you, he just isn't aware of them yet." She said with a wink. "Everything's gonna be alright, promise." She smiled, causing Eve to give a smile too.

"Thanks AJ." Eve said as she pulled her older friend in for a much-needed hug.

"Hey!" Punk yelled to the girls. "The night is still young, how 'bout we go get a pizza and hang out?" He offered as the group finally made it back to where the cars were parked. Pizza did sound pretty good, and the gang had a special place they all liked to go. It was sort of like their hang out spot.

"What do you say?" AJ asked as she looked over at Kaitlyn and Sheamus who were leaning up against the ginger's car. Kaitlyn looked over at her boyfriend and shook her head no.

"I've got to take Kaitlyn home, but I'll meet up with you guys after, okay?" Sheamus said and Punk nodded.

"Alright man, see you there." Punk said as he, AJ, and Eve all climbed into his car and headed to the pizza place that was their favorite. They would usually hang out there for a few hours before going home. Kaitlyn and Sheamus then climbed into Sheamus' car, and he drove her back to her house in an awkward silence. He wanted so badly to address what was going on with her lately, but he was scared, and he didn't want something really bad to be wrong with Kaitlyn.

"Goodnight, Kaitie." Sheamus whispered as he kissed her cheek, not wanting to push his girlfriend any farther tonight. "I'm really glad that you came tonight..." He added. "Did you have fun?"

Katlyn nodded her head slowly. "I had fun." She said, yawning. "Thank you for the ride." she said, kissing his cheek, and then she slipped out of his truck, and she was gone. Sheamus sighed heavily, scratching at his beard. He so badly wanted to comfort his girlfriend, but he didn't know how to, or what was even going on for that matter. Sheamus honestly wasn't that great at relationships, but he wanted to try and better himself for Kaitlyn. He drove to the pizza shop, and he parked his truck. He felt super stressed over this whole thing with Kaitlyn. He just wanted all of it to go away.

"Are you okay?" Punk asked, once he saw Sheamus walk in the door.

Sheamus shook his head. "Not really." He sighed. "I don't know..." He admitted. "I don't know what's wrong with Kaitie, and I don't know how to fix it. I feel like a horrible boyfriend." He added, pulling at his hair. "I don't know what to do guys." Punk sighed heavily. He felt bad for Sheamus, he really did. He wished that Kaitlyn would be more open with him, the way he and AJ were so open with each other was wonderful, and clearly, that's what his relationship with Kaitlyn needed.

"Why don't you just ask her what's wrong?" AJ suggested.

Sheamus chuckled, "Do ya really think she'd just come out with the answer? You know how she is, she's stubborn. She'd probably just make up some lie." He said honestly. To be true though, he wasn't really that open with Kaitlyn either. This is the fourth year that they have been together, and they still had those kind of issues. It was something they needed work on, but Sheamus was sure that if they had Punk and AJ's help, everything would work out just fine.

"You're probably right." AJ replied.

"We could try and talk to her?" Eve suggested, referring to herself and AJ.

AJ shook her head, "I already tried that, at lunch, remember?" She told them all, "She said she was fine, when clearly she wasn't."

"It just seems like she's slipping further and further away. I don't want to lose her guys. I love her so much, and it's killing me that she's acting this way and I don't know why..." Sheamus trailed off as he buried his head in his hands, not even bothering to eat any of the pizza that was sitting on the table.

"We could have an intervention?" Punk suggested. "We could just all confront her about it."

"That wouldn't be right." Eve said gently. "Then she'd get mad at all of us." It was a tricky situation, and the gang wasn't sure what they were going to do about it. They kept discussing different strategies, but none seemed to be the right way to handle a situation like this. Suddenly, as if on cue, Sheamus' phone started to ring.

"It's her..." He said, referring to Kaitlyn before he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He answered. "Kaitie?" It sounded like she was crying by the way she sniffled every now and again, and her voice was a bit shaky when she spoke.

"Shea?" She replied in a voice that was almost a whisper. Yeah, she was definitely crying, and this worried Sheamus like no other.

"Kaitie?" Sheamus questioned. "What's going on?" He asked again.

"I need to come stay with you..." She stammered. "Just come get me okay? I'll explain everything, I swear." Kaitlyn said and then the phone hung up, and Sheamus was more worried and confused than ever as AJ, Punk, and Eve stare on at him.


	5. Confessions

Kaitlyn hung up the phone in relief as she was in her room packing a bag. She hoped Sheamus would be here soon, and that he would let her stay with him for a while. Things here were not good at all. Her life was hectic, and she knew it was time for it to end. She knew that she was going to have to explain everything to him, which was going to be an awful traumatic experience, and she hoped that he wouldn't get mad at her for keeping it from him for so long.

Once she had her bag packed, she looked in the mirror at the black eye that was starting to form slowly. Everything had happened so fast when Kaitlyn arrived home. Her dad was up and awake, sitting there with another bottle of liquor in his hands. He was mad for Kaitlyn going out to the football game without his permission, and he was yelling at her more than ever before. She tried to explain herself, but that's when her dad hit her. He apologized after, and Kaitlyn knew it was just the alcohol that was making him act like that.

"Dad..." Kaitlyn had said, "Ever since mom died, you haven't been the same... I'm 18 now, and I think I should go..." Those were her exact words, and her dad begged her to stay, but Kaitlyn merely put him to bed and left him alone. The two toned girl loved her dad very much, but she couldn't be around him in situations like this. She promised herself she'd come back to him someday, but now just wasn't the time. Kaitlyn was now in the living room waiting for Sheamus, trying to think of a way to explain this all to him. It would be hard, no doubt, but she'd manage to get through it. She looked in her dad's room one last time, and headed outside to wait, figuring that would be best right now, and Kaitlyn knew she wouldn't be back at this house for a while unless it was to get more of her things.

Sheamus pulled up in a matter of minutes, and the first thing he noticed was his girlfriend's black eye. "Kaitie, where in the hell did that black eye come from?" He was quick to question, as soon as she had gotten in the truck, and closed the door. Kaitlyn sighed heavily, but she knew that this was the time to have the conversation with Sheamus.

"It came from my dad; he hits me when he becomes angry because he drinks too much." She explained. "He hasn't been the same since my mother died, and he doesn't know how to deal with it other than drinking away his emotions. But it's okay now because I'm going to move in with you for the time being, and go and see him after he gets the help he needs." She continued, trying to hold back tears as she talked more and more. She hoped Sheamus' parents would be okay with her staying with them. She just really had nowhere else to go.

Sheamus could feel his blood boil. "It's not okay!" He screamed, clearly angry. "Your dad has no reason to hit you, and I should go in there and kick his ass! Give that bastard a taste of his own medicine!" Kaitlyn flinched at Sheamus' anger tone by reflex, just like she would whenever her dad would yell at her. But she had never seen Sheamus so angry, so it startled her a little bit. The Irishman quickly took notice of this. "I'm sorry, Kaitie." He softly apologized. "I just don't understand why he feels the need to hit you."

"He doesn't mean it, Sheamus." She replied, quickly to defend her father. "My mother passing away really, really hurt him, and he just doesn't know how to deal with it. He was with my mother since they were teenagers. They got married when they were our age, and her passing so suddenly broke him." Sheamus nodded, not wanting to push Kaitlyn anymore on this subject, and the two drove back to his place in silence. When they arrived in the driveway, he turned to her once more and spoke again.

"Is this why you've been acting so weird lately?" Sheamus spoke softly. "Because of your dad?" He asked as they sat out in the driveway. The two toned girl only nodded, as she looked over at Sheamus with her hazel eyes. "You know you're going to have to tell AJ and everyone... They were with me when you called but I came alone. They're all really worried about you, you know..." He trailed off as he took Kaitlyn's slender face in his calloused hand and stroked it gently with his thumb.

Kaitlyn sighed, "I know... But I don't want to deal with any of that right now. I'm exhausted, and I just want to sleep. I probably can't even go to school tomorrow with this black eye..." She trailed off, "Are your parents going to be okay with me staying here with you?" She then asked.

The ginger nodded, "They love you, everything's gonna be okay now. I promise, alright? I won't let anyone ever hurt you ever again." He promised to her and Kaitlyn nodded.

"I love you..." She barely whispered. Sheamus then helped her out of the truck and grabbed her bag of stuff she brought. Just some clothes and some stuff she needed for school. They entered the house quietly, careful not to wake up Sheamus' parents because they were already in bed, and headed to Sheamus' room.

Eve Torres sat on her bed, and raked a hand through her hair. She was looking at a picture of her and Mike that they had taken a couple years ago, but it was still one of her favorites. She was sitting on his shoulders, and the two of them were making funny faces. Eve thought that she and Mike looked so good together; she couldn't understand why he didn't feel the same way about her. Eve actually thought she and Mike would make a really cute couple if she and Mike were to ever become one, but that was highly unlikely because every time Eve looked, Mike was with Maryse, and she only guessed that the two were falling more and more in love with each other. Not being able to take it anymore, she tossed the picture from across the room, and watched it hit the floor.

"Why would you throw one of our favorite pictures of us together?" Mike questioned, walking into the room as he picked it up, and looked at it for a few moments before setting it back on her dresser. "That's one of my favorite pictures too, you know."

Once Eve was sure she wasn't going to have a heart attack from Mike scaring the life out of her, Eve said, "What are you doing here? Who let you in?"

"I'm here because I miss you, and your mom let me in." He answered, sitting next to her. Eve took a deep slow breath. She could smell Mike's cologne, and it was one of her favorite scents.

"Hey Mike…? Have you ever heard the song invisible by Taylor Swift?" She slowly asked.

Mike looked at her slightly confused, and then shook his head. "No." He replied. "Why?"

"I... I think you should listen to it." The Denver native said in a shaky voice as she looked down at her comforter, finding a spot to pick at as she tried her best to keep her mind off of her heart that was pounding out her chest. If the song didn't give Mike the hint about her feelings, she didn't know what would.

Mike nodded, "I'll give it a listen when I get home..." He told her. "I just stopped by to make sure you were okay... Don't listen to what Maryse says... I'll see you tomorrow at school?" He asked as he lingered in the doorway of Eve's room, about to leave. She sighed and her eyes darted around the room a bit.

"I guess." She said and Mike nodded, and just like that he was gone again. Eve groaned as she laid back in her bed and screamed into a pillow. Why in the hell couldn't she have just told him right there? They were alone, and the timing would have been perfect. If only she could have worked up the nerve to confess to him. Her voice cracked as she trailed off, and she couldn't help but cry.

Mike's heart broke at the sight of eve crying, and he pulled her into a hug. "Okay, Eve. I'll stay with you. It's not like I live that far away." He chuckled softly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll just go home later tonight, okay?" Eve nodded, and the two went back into her bedroom, and Eve closed the door, and the two returned to their places on her bed.

"Can you listen to the song right now, Mikey? Please?" She questioned, trying not to sound too desperate, but Eve couldn't hide her feelings for him anymore. She loved him, and she loved him more than anything in the world. This was a secret too big to keep, and way too painful.

"Sure Eve," he nervously replied, unsure of why Eve was so emotional on edge right now. He pulled out his iPhone, typed into youtube, and listened to it play, as she glanced as Eve every few seconds. He could see her shaking as he returned his attention back to the song that was playing. Mike sat there listening to the song, revelation settling on his face, and he was really curious as to why she wanted him to listen to that certain song.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while now... But, I love you Mike. I always have." Eve finally admitted as she looked up at Mike. "And I know you're with Maryse, but I don't care, I-" She started to ramble but Mike cut her off by placing his lips on hers, taking Eve by surprise. This moment was more than she could have ever hoped for, and she was glad that he made the first move.

"I love you too Eve... I just never said anything because I thought you didn't feel the same..." He explained.

"I've always felt the same Mikey... Always..." Eve smiled.


	6. Too Much

"Kaitie..." Sheamus shook Kaitlyn's shoulder and she rolled over in his big bed. "I've got to go to school now." He told her as she sat up and opened her eyes barely. Her black eye had gotten worse over night, and her eye was almost swelled shut. She noticed that Sheamus was already dressed and about to leave.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She asked. "I could have cooked for you or something." She said as she stretched her arms.

Sheamus chuckled, "You needed the rest." He shrugged, "And you look really pretty in the morning." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her gently, not wanting to hurt her sore face. "Do you want me to tell the gang what happened?" Sheamus then asked and Kaitlyn nodded.

"Please?" She asked. "Oh, and could you get my homework for me?" She asked.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Love you." Sheamus said and he was out the door. Kaitlyn heard his truck start, and she knew he was well on his way to school. When he arrived at the parking lot at the school, he was the last one there, and his friends were all waiting for him. And were Mike and Eve holding hands? Had Kaitlyn's rant gotten them together? It seemed like a lot had happened that night. He got out of the truck, and before his feet could even touch the ground, AJ was up in his face bombarding him with questions.

"Is Kaitlyn okay?" AJ demanded, "What happened? Where is she?" She asked. "Come on, we don't have much time before the bell rings!" She pestered.

"Whoa, calm down lass." Sheamus said as he shut his truck door. He then explained everything to their group of friends, about Kaitlyn's mom's death, and her dad's drinking problem, and everything that had happened last night and why she called. "But she's staying with me, and she's okay now." He finished.

"Oh thank gosh!" Eve exclaimed, "I'm just glad everything's alright now." She said.

"Me too!" AJ nearly yelled. "We'll have to go visit her after school..." She pondered. Sheamus nodded, glad that they were able to put this situation behind them now, and that he could take care of Kaitlyn and protect her. Sure, it'd probably take her a while to get over this, but she would help her dad through this rough patch, and maybe one day they could have a normal relationship with one another.

"Anyway..." Sheamus trailed off. "What's up with you two?" He gestured to Mike and Eve who were still holding hands. Eve smiled shyly and was about to speak until Mike had cut her off as he let go of her hand as well.

"It's nothing..." He said as if Eve and his confession that happened last night was just a dream. Eve's face fell and she walked over to where AJ was. She thought Mike had changed, but apparently he didn't. He was still the same person, and he was probably going to go spend time with Maryse later. This made her feel even worse, and she couldn't wait until she could confide in AJ later. The bell then rang, signaling it was time to go into the school building, and everybody made their way inside the school.

Sheamus pulled Mike to the side roughly as he watched Eve and AJ walk into the school. The Irishman could easily pick up on the fact that Eve was hurting because of all of Mike's current actions, and it made him angry if he was being honest. Mike would sit there and yell at him for not being honest and open with his Kaitie, but Mike was never honest with Eve. He strung her along, and Sheamus thought that Mike doing such a thing was far from unfair.

"What the hell are you doing to Eve, lad? Don't ya think ya leadin' her on is the wrong thing to do, Mike? Eve is a nice girl." Sheamus asked, anger inching its way into his Irish brogue. Mike stared at Sheamus for a few moments; he didn't really know what to say. He didn't expect this out of Sheamus in all honesty.

"I don't think I'm really doing anything wrong." Mike said quietly.

"Did you see Eve's face when you let go of her hand and said it was nothing?" Sheamus said, quickly snapping.

"Well... No... Not really." Mike sighed softly as his eyes landed on Eve and AJ who were a few feet away. Eve really did look upset, and it annoyed Mike. He was angry with himself. He couldn't understand why he wouldn't allow himself to commit to Eve.

"You need to talk to her, because the two of you confuse me, but it has to be even more confusing for Eve because you're so hot and cold with her... Just forget about Maryse, for just one day... And focus on Eve. She needs you, even though she won't admit it." Sheamus went on to explain. Mike really took the Irishman's words into consideration, and he concluded that for one day, he could do it. He'd do it just for Eve.

"Okay." He nodded. "Thanks for the advice." He then added as the two made their way into the school. Mike was glad he had math with Eve first period so that he could sort this all out with her. He did have feelings for her, and she definitely seemed to have feelings for him... So what was the problem? Mike knew what it was. It was because even though Maryse was a cold soul, he still had feelings for her too. He had a lot of things to resolve in time.

Meanwhile, Eve and AJ were at AJ's locker discussing the situation that had happened between her and Mike last night before the bell rang and they had to go to class. "I just don't know what to do..." Eve trailed off. "He seemed into it last night... And... This morning? I just don't know. When he let go of my hand, I just felt crushed. AJ, I don't know if I can do this back and forth with him anymore." She explained.

"It'll be okay, Eve. I promise." AJ gave her friend a warm smile just as the minute bell rang, warning the girls that they had a minute to get to class. Eve was somewhat dreading going to math, knowing Mike would be there, but she just had to face the facts. She sat down in her seat in the back, and Mike passed her a note, asking her to meet him in the hallway in about five minutes. Eve gave him a confused look, and folded up the note, and put it away. She watched as Mike went up to the teacher, asked for a pass, and left. Eve waited about five minutes, just like Mike had asked her to, and then went out into the hallway. Mike pulled Eve into his arms, and hugged her, stroking her hair gently.

"I'm sorry about my actions this morning." He whispered into her ear. "I'm not sure why I did that, and I know I hurt you. I'm so sorry that I keep hurting you, Eve. I don't mean to." He had now pulled away from Eve as the two walked down the hall, and he still had a hold of her hand. "I promise you that this will all make sense soon." Eve could see how confused Mike was, and she felt bad for him. But she was enjoying this moment of their fingers being intertwined. She loved the feeling of sparks that flew between them, whenever their skin touched. She knew it would never get old.  
Mike and Eve walked to the opposite side of the school where his locker was, and he leaned Eve up against his locker. His eyes were soft as he looked at her. He placed his left hand on his locker right above her head, and he kept his forehead pressed against hers. His right hand was still holding her left. "I would be an idiot to not want to be with you." He finally said.

Eve nodded in agreement as a smile crossed her lips. "Yeah, maybe just a little bit." She smiled warmly. She could feel her heart racing. Mike pressed his lips against Eve's, and Eve couldn't help but deepen the kiss, whenever she got the chance to kiss Mike, she would make the most of it. He pulled away after a couple of minutes, he knew that the two of them needed to get back to class, but he found himself just wanting to be with Eve and nothing else. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Come on." He whispered. "We need to get back to class." He said softly as he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "But, if it's okay, I would love to come over tonight... And spend the night with you. Just the two of us, no cell phones, no Maryse. Just you and me, Eve." He said honestly.

Eve smiled brightly. "That sounds wonderful!" She said excitedly.

Mike chuckled. "Great, so I'll see you around seven tonight?"

"I'll leave my window unlocked." She winked at him before giving him one final kiss, and going back to their classroom, knowing Mike would return moments later. When Eve sat down beside AJ at lunch, she looked at if AJ was going to pass out at any moment. She had Punk's phone in her hands, and wasn't moving. "AJ?" Eve asked, looking at her friend with nothing but confusion. She saw Mike, Punk, and Sheamus all standing in the lunch line together, so it was just the two of them. "What is it? What's going on? AJ! Breathe!" She cried, shaking her friend. "And why are you going through Punk's phone?" She asked, even more confused. That was something AJ never did.

AJ finally looked up from Punk's phone. "Lita is pregnant with Punk's baby..." She finally managed to choke out as she pushed down the lump that was in her throat, and blinked away her tears. Which was odd, because she and Punk had been together for such a long time, so he would have had to cheat on AJ with Lita for her to become pregnant. "So I texted the bitch back, pretended to be Punk, and told her that I don't want it. That I don't ever want anything to do with her, or that child, and then I deleted them." Eve looked at her good friend in shock. Not only had she pretend to be Punk, and say something horrible, but she had gone through and deleted the messages as well.

"AJ..." Eve slowly began. "Punk has to know... You know that, don't you? That's wrong of you to hide that from him..."

"Yeah, says the girl who's sneaking around with Mike behind his girlfriend's' back!" AJ snapped. "You have no room to talk. At least I'm not Punk's second choice." She coldly added.

"How could you say that?" Eve asked, tears brimming in her eyes. "After everything that we've been through, and all the advice you've given me... You're going to stoop that low?" Eve questioned, and AJ's eyes widened.

"Eve... I didn't mean it..." AJ trailed off. "Just please, you must know how terrible this is..." She said, and Eve nodded. Albeit those had been some hurtful words, she knew that AJ's mind must be in a frenzy right now. "Oh my gosh... What if Lita goes up to him and asks him about the texts? I'm so screwed!" She blurted out, tears falling from her eyes finally.

"You just need to tell him before she does!" Eve said. "It will be better coming from you." She added.

AJ nodded, "You're right... God, I wish Kaitlyn were here... She'd know what to do." She trailed off as she wiped her tears away. Just then, all the guys began making their way back to the lunch table to sit down with their lunch. It was odd not having Kaitlyn at their lunch table today, after all, she was usually making corny jokes and such for everyone to laugh at. "Punk..." AJ started. "There's something I need to tell you."


	7. Falling Apart

"What is it?" Punk asked, as the gang around the table listened as well. AJ was nervous, but she knew she had to get this out, because it would just ruin her relationship anyway.

"While you were up in the line... You got a text, from Lita. She said that... That, she was pregnant, with your baby." She spoke slowly, and in that moment, everyone was silent. They really couldn't believe that Lita would say something like that.

"What?" Punk asked as he looked in confusion. Sheamus, Mike, and Eve tried to mind their own business and tune out the conversation, but it was hard considering how they were all sitting so close to each other. "AJ," Punk started. "That's impossible. You and I have been together for a really long time, the only way she could be pregnant with my baby is if I cheated on you." He said simply, but then realized that he had put his foot in his mouth. AJ's eyes widened in horror... Did Punk cheat on her?

"Punk..." She trailed off, tears in her eyes once again.

"AJ, I didn't cheat on you!" He nearly yelled.

"How do I know that?" She asked quietly.

"You trust me, don't you?" He asked and she didn't know what to think at all in that moment. AJ began questioning her whole relationship with Punk. Where did they stand? Why would Lita just make up a pregnancy all of a sudden if it wasn't true?

"I... Don't know." AJ answered honestly, because in that moment, she wasn't sure of anything.

"AJ. You know what kind of person she is... You know she's a liar, that's why I'm with you, and not her." He tried to explain, but failed. AJ was just so very confused right now.

"I need to think." She replied simply, and got up to leave the table. Punk watched AJ walk away from her. He didn't know what to do. He stood there at a loss. Was he honestly about to become a teenager father with a girl he was no longer with? It's not that he didn't care about Lita anymore. Of course he was going to care about her for the rest of her life. He did love her at one point, but he didn't love her anymore.

He raked a hand through his hair; he was clearly stressed over this. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" He yelled at his other friends who were still at the lunch table.

"I don't know," Eve said quietly. "But you need to talk to AJ, and you need to talk to Lita too. If she really is carrying your baby, you're going to have to step up, and do your job." Eve told him.

"Don't you think I know that, Eve?" Punk snapped. "I'm far from stupid..." He mumbled. "At least I have a stable relationship!" He yelled; his anger building. "What the fuck is going on between you and Mike? Because it looks like it's nothing but a bunch of shit." Eve looked at Punk in shock. She sighed. Why did everyone find the need to throw what was going on between her and Mike in her face today? She felt tears fill her eyes, and the next thing she knew, she was running off.

Mike looked at Punk, and his blue eyes were cold as ice. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He coldly asked. "Eve and I are trying to work things out. I don't need you guys throwing this in our faces! Leave Eve the hell alone!" He screamed, and he ran after Eve. He didn't want to see her hurt again. He was definitely going to have to comfort her and make her feel better.

"Can ya try and calm down a bit?" Sheamus asked as he got Punk to sit back down at the table. "This is news to all of us..." He trailed off. "But you going and blowing up on everybody isn't going to help things." He trailed off. Punk sighed, then nodded. He really wasn't sure what he was going to do now. He could go talk to Lita, but he really wanted to work things out with AJ first. Little did he know though, AJ was already on her way to talk to Kaitlyn about this whole situation.

"I guess I should go talk to Lita..." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

Sheamus nodded, "That would be a good start..."

Meanwhile, Eve had ran into the girl's bathroom, and Mike was trying to coax her out of it. "Eve..." He said gently.

"Go away!" She shouted, and you could tell she was still crying. Mike sighed, this was going to be one hell of a job getting her out of there. She was beyond upset, and when Eve was upset, it was very hard to make her be happy again. "I just want to be alone!" She said again as Mike slumped up against the door.

"Punk didn't mean it babe..." He tried to tell her. "He's just angry at himself right now."

"Everything is falling apart..." She trailed off, shaking with tears as she finally let them out.

"I know that it's starting to fall apart, baby." Mike said gently. He hadn't really intended on calling her baby, but it seemed to flow from his lips so easily. He liked the way it sounded when he spoke to Eve. Eve could feel her heart melt, and she opened the door just enough to poke her head out.

"What did you call me?" She sniffled. Mike stood to his feet, catching himself before he fell back since he was leaning against the bathroom door for support. Once he looked at her, he realized just how upset she truly was. Her makeup had run down her cheeks, and her green eyes had a little bit of redness to them. Nonetheless, he still thought that she looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

"I called you baby." He said gently, brushing the hair out of her face as she stepped out of the bathroom slowly, and was now leaning against the wall as he stood in front of her. "You're my girl, Eve Torres." He said in a whisper as he looked into her green eyes, and he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. His own eyes were full of nothing but love for his best friend as he spoke to her, "You've always been my girl, though."

Eve smiled weakly. She was falling more and more in love with Mike with each moment that passed. "I've always been your girl?" She asked in a low whisper. She felt her cheeks blushing at the thought of that. Especially since she had been in love with Mike for so long, it gave her the most amazing feeling in the world to know that she was always his.  
Mike nodded as he wiped away the makeup that had run down her cheeks. He then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yes Eve, always." Eve melted into the kiss. Every time she kissed him, she only wanted to kiss him again, and again. Over and over, she didn't want to ever stop kissing him or lose the feeling she got when their lips met.

"You've always been my guy, Mike." Eve softly whispered, resting her forehead on his shoulder. She was much calmer now. Mike always knew how to calm her down, and make her feel better.

"Yeah?" Mike asked softly, running his fingers through her hair. "I guess that it proves that you and I are meant for each other. But I've always known that deep in my heart." The Ohio native said. In that moment he knew that he wanted to be with Eve. Eve had always been the one for him, and deep down, he probably always knew that. Maryse would be getting a talk from him sometime later, because Mike knew that he didn't want to be with her anymore. "Everything's gonna be alright Eve..." Mike soothed. "Maryse and I are done... I promise." He added, and this time, Eve really believed him.


	8. Endings and Beginnings

AJ had just arrived at where Kaitlyn was staying, which was Sheamus' house, and knocked on the door. She was in a real predicament right now, and she desperately needed to talk to her best friend. The mere thought of Punk being with somebody else was just so unreal. She couldn't wrap her mind around it, and it broke her heart. Kaitlyn answered the door, a shocked look on her face. She was still staying home from school because of her black eye. "AJ?" The two toned girl questioned. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

In that moment, AJ couldn't hold it in any more, and she started crying. "It's bad..." She said as she looked up at her friend.

Kaitlyn was immediately concerned, "What happened?" She asked. The two toned girl studied her best friend's face. "AJ, what's the matter?" She asked, pulling her inside.

AJ let out a soft sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair, and Kaitlyn shut the door. "It's really bad..." She repeated as she started to cry. "It's not good at all." She sniffled. Kaitlyn took her good friend and led her over to the couch where the two of them sat down.

"Talk to me, AJ, what is it?"

"Lita is pregnant with Punk's baby..." She sobbed, putting her face into her hands as her small body shook. "We tried to talk things over, but it didn't work out so well, and I yelled at Eve when she was trying to help me and I pretty much called her Mike's second choice." She went on to explain everything, and the more she talked, the more upset she became. "I shouldn't have said that to her. Everyone knows just how much the poor girl loves Mike." AJ said.

Kaitlyn sat there in shock. Miss one day of school, and it seems as if you miss absolutely everything. "It's going to be okay, AJ." She said, still trying to make sense of everything. "Everything happens for a reason. I need you to remember that, okay? I know this seems like a lot to handle right now, but I know everything will also work out for you in the end. I promise." She told her best friend.

"But Kaitlyn... My boyfriend is having a another girl's baby... How will everything work out?" She sniffled.

"It just does." The two toned girl shrugged. "But I'm here for you, and I'll be back at school tomorrow, and I can help work things out." She tried to relax the much smaller girl.

AJ nodded, "Thanks Kaitlyn."

Meanwhile, back at school, Punk was trying to find Lita. He really needed to talk to her right now, and to see if all of this was really true. And even if she was for real pregnant, the baby couldn't have been Punk's. Punk hadn't touched Lita in god knows how long. All she was doing was ruining his relationship with AJ, and he needed to get all of this sorted out. He found her in one of the many hallways at the school, talking to Maryse. "Can I have a minute alone with Lita?" Punk asked Maryse. "Mike is looking for you anyway." He added. Maryse nodded and walked away, probably to find Mike.

"What do you want?" Lita asked, looking up at Punk. It had been a while since they last talk. After they broke up and Punk got with AJ, they didn't really talk anymore, but it was for the best.

"Is it true?" Punk asked, a pained expression written on his face. Lita responded by slapping Punk across the face as hard as she could manage. She couldn't really be pregnant, could she?

"Of course it's true, you idiot!" She screamed. Punk clenched his jaw together tight. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't ready to be a father. He was only 18, and he was going to become a dad soon.

"Lita, how do you even know it's mine?" He asked, as he thought about it, he wasn't so sure that he was the father of her baby. After all, it had been a very long time since he and Lita had been together.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her eyes burning with anger. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I'm not the one who knocked you up Lita." He sneered; "We both know that you like to sleep around."

Lita's eyes darkened with rage. "You're more of an asshole than I remembered you to be..." She said coldly. "I don't want you to be a part of this baby's life anyway. It'll be better without you. You'd be nothing but a deadbeat dad, a screwed up father." Punk stared at Lita, and for a moment, a look of hurt flashed over his face.

"Goodbye, Lita." He said coldly as he walked away. He wanted nothing to do with her, or her child. Because in all honesty, it probably wasn't even his in the first place. She was probably just lying about the baby to break him and AJ up. She didn't look pregnant, but after all, if it was at the beginning, you wouldn't be able to tell.

Meanwhile, Mike was talking with Maryse. "Look, I can't be with you anymore." He bluntly said. "I really do love Eve, and I want the two of us to be together already." He finished. Maryse said nothing, she kind of just stood there and looked up at Mike. "Say something Maryse." He begged.

"I knew this was going to happen." She said a little nonchalantly. "I knew that she had always loved you." She added.

Mike sighed, "I don't want you to be mad at me or Eve. All I ask is that you let us be together in peace, and we can still be friends Maryse." He tried to convince the French beauty. After all, he didn't need her bothering Eve because Eve didn't really like her anyway.

"I get it Mike." Maryse said with a nod. "Just be happy." She said, and then walked away. This shocked Mike, he really didn't expect this kind of behavior from Maryse. She was the usual drama queen type, and he was one hundred percent sure that she was going to cause a scene. A smile then came to Mike's face, glad that it was an easy task to break up with her, now he had to go find Eve.

He found Eve at her locker as he hugged her from behind, and kissed her shoulder. "Hey you, guess what?" He whispered into her ear.

Eve giggled. "What Mikey?"

"I'm all yours." He whispered. "I broke up with Maryse."

Eve shut her locker, and spun around, as she leaned up against it. "What did she say?" She asked nervously.

"Surprisingly... She took it pretty well." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't think she would take it this well..." He was still a little unsure if Maryse was actually done with him, or if she had other plans. The Ohio native guessed that he would have to wait and see.

"Wow," Eve said, she was clearly speechless. "So... Would you like to go out for a burger and fries and celebrate?"

Mike kissed her. "I'm sure we could find other ways to celebrate." He whispered against her lips.

Eve giggled. "Mikey... What are you implying?" She asked softly.

"Things that I've wanted to do with you for a long, long time, Eve. Our time is now." He whispered into her ear.


	9. I Love Yous

Eve smiled to herself as she hummed softly, brushing her hair in the mirror as she got ready for her date with Mike. God, she couldn't even believe she was saying that to herself, she, Eve Torres, had a date with Mike Mizanin. This was like a dream come true! And she couldn't believe that Maryse took the break up so well. Things seemed to be working out for her at the moment. Even though her friends were having problems of their own, she was trying so hard to stay positive and help them out as best as she could.

AJ and Punk were really in a slump. Could Punk really have cheated on AJ, and gotten Lita pregnant? Or was Lita just lying to break Punk and AJ up? Either way, it was still making them fight, and the group was having problems with it. Sheamus and Kaitlyn were doing okay at the moment, ever since Kaitlyn came clean about her secret with her dad's abuse. Those two just needed to be more honest with each other, and needed to communicate better. Kaitlyn honestly thought that Sheamus was the one for her, and he could be if they fixed their issues.

Eve stepped back from her full length mirror, satisfied at the way she looked. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and small wedges, with a matching dark blue shirt. It showed off her figure pretty well, and she was sure that Mike would be impressed either way. Her make up was light and natural, and she was sure that Mike would love it. She was just so excited to finally be dating Mike.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she knew it was Mike in an instant. "Hello?" She answered with a smile on her pretty face.

"Hey babe." Mike replied.

"Hey Mikey!" Eve nearly yelled.

Mike chuckled, "Are you all ready?" He asked, "Because I'm on my way to pick you up."

"Yup!" Eve said. "I'm ready. I can't wait to see you Mikey. We're gonna have a great time on our date." She told him in a matter of fact voice.

"We sure are." Mike answered. "I'll see you soon." He said and hung up. Eve then sprayed some perfume on her bosom so that she would smell nice for Mike. She then sat down on her bed and waited patiently for her new boyfriend. Meanwhile, at Sheamus' house, AJ was still there ranting with Kaitlyn. They were still talking about Lita's pregnancy.

"Look, it's probably not Punk's baby." Sheamus said simply. "We all know how Lita is." He added.

Kaitlyn nodded, "She is pretty bitchy and crazy." She said. Her black eye was almost healed up, so she'd be able to go back to school soon. She was glad too, because she had missed so much drama with her friends in just one day. She was happy to go back.

"That's not what I meant!" Sheamus replied.

Kaitlyn laughed, "I know what you meant." She said.

"I don't know guys..." AJ trailed off.

"Just give it time AJ." Sheamus told her. "Punk will find a way to work things out with you and Lita. You can't just expect everything to be okay in one day." He said with a shrug, and AJ nodded. Sheamus was right, you had to give it time to let things resolve. Hell, Punk was probably at his house right now thinking of a plan to get AJ back. Which he was. "Everything will be fine eventually." He added.

"Shea's right." Kaitlyn chimed in.

AJ smiled, "Yeah, you guys are both right..." She said. "It's getting late though, so I should probably be heading home." She said as she stood up to hug Kaitlyn goodbye. "Thanks for talking some sense into me."

"No problem!" Kaitlyn answered. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said and watched her friend leave. AJ made her way outside, and then she remembered that she'd have to walk home. She walked for a little bit, that is, until a familiar car pulled up beside her. For a moment, the petite girl began to panic, because she already hated walking at night in this city. There were so many bad people... But she actually recognized the car as it came closer to her.

"Need a ride?" The voice from the car said, and it was none other than CM Punk.

"I can manage on my own." AJ replied as she kept walking. Punk followed beside her with the car closely. AJ scoffed, he was going to have to try harder than that if he wanted to win her back successfully. In her heart, AJ didn't really believe that Punk cheat on her, but she couldn't be too sure. She loved Punk with all of her heart, and she believed that he really was the one for her. But if he kept doing stuff like this, she wasn't sure what she wanted. And she didn't want to get hurt, not after all this time they had spent together.

"AJ, come on!" Punk said. "I didn't cheat!"

"How am I supposed to believe you?" She stopped walking and turned to look at him through the rolled down car window. "You were supposed to be the one, Punk!" Suddenly, she had tears coming from her eyes, and she couldn't control them as she talked. God she hated this fighting thing. She and Punk never fought.

Punk hesitated before he spoke his next words, but he spoke them clearly, "Marry me." He said simply, and AJ was taken aback at his ridiculous statement.

"How is that going to solve anything?" She asked.

"I want to be faithful to one girl, and that girl is you." He said. Hey, he could be sappy if he wanted to. "I never cheated on you AJ, I'd be stupid to do that... Now please, get in the car." Punk nearly begged. "I love you, AJ." He finished and AJ stood there staring on at him, until she hesitantly made her way into the car.

"I love you too." She replied genuinely.

"So is it a yes or no?" Punk asked, referring to the marriage proposal.

"You were serious?" AJ asked alarmed.

"Of course!" Punk exclaimed.

AJ blushed, "Then it's a yes..."

Meanwhile, Mike and Eve were having the time of their life on their date. Mike had taken Eve to one of his favorite places on the beach, and they were just enjoying a nice bonfire together. Eve couldn't be more happier right here with him. "Hey Eve?" Mike asked as the two were sitting there.

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked over at him in the dark. Somehow, he was even more good-looking at night.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a really long time." He said simply.

"Well, what is it, Mikey?" She asked.

"I love you, Eve." Mike said.

Eve smiled, "I love you too Mikey." And the two shared a kiss. It was a nice way to end their very first date, and both of them could tell that there would be many more dates to come, that is, if no more obstacles got in the way of them. It looked like the beginning of a beautiful relationship, and the gang were resolving their problems as well.


End file.
